


Lazy Afternoons

by MellyMiraculous (randomelity)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Plagg friendship, Fluff, Gen, Plagg acts like a cat, To make up for the sadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomelity/pseuds/MellyMiraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien won't take his attention off his book and Plagg is miffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who angsted over Deluge, a bit of fluff in place of an apology.

“I want cheese,” Plagg declared.

Adrien barely glanced up from the book he was reading. “You just had some cheese,” the boy said.

“I want some more,” said the kwami.

“No,” the boy responded a bit grumpily. “Later.”

Plagg sulked at his chosen, not that Adrien noticed. His attention was completely absorbed by that dumb book. The kwami narrowed his eyes and drifted closer to where the boy reclined on his bed.

“Adrien,” Plagg spoke up.

“Hmm?” was the only (distracted) response.

“Adrien,” the kwami repeated. “Adrien. Adrien.”

“What?!” Adrien snapped, finally lowering the book.

Plagg gave him a pleading look. “Cheese?”

“Ulgh. _Fine,_ ” the teen grumbled, setting the paperback aside and rolling onto his feet. He rumaged in a desk drawer for a tin of Camembert, which he opened and set back down. Returning to his bed, Adrien flopped back down and returned to his book. Again, he missed the pout sent his way.

Eating slowly through a piece of the cheese, Plagg fixed his companion with a speculative gaze. It wasn’t often that Adrien was so focused on something that he barely spared any attention for the kwami, even when playing video games. What was so great about reading, anyway?

Abandoning the Camembert – which he wasn’t actually hungry for in the first place – Plagg flew over to settle on the edge of the mattress. The teen’s eyes ticked over to him for a moment before returning to his book. Slowly, Plagg inched forward until he could place his forepaws against Adrien’s side. He paused there for a moment to gauge the teen’s reaction – which was nonexistent. Emboldened, the kwami climbed up onto the boy’s stomach.

“Plagg, what are you-” Adrien sputtered in confusion as the kwami crawled up to his chest. Once there, Plagg turned in a tight circle before curling up on his sternum.

The boy blew out a bemused huff, a smile pulling at his lips as he reached up to scratch the kwami’s ears. To his amusement, Plagg started to purr. Adrien grinned.

“You are such a cat,” he declared.

Plagg scoffed but didn’t stop purring. “Takes one to know one.”

Adrien’s grin grew wider. Continuing to pet the little cat kwami, he lifted the book up to continue reading, both more content than they were before.


End file.
